


The Darkness Within

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: AU, DomRenner, F/M, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, rennergracefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has left her home town to live in LA with her friend Tonya. Where they go into business together. Grace is hiding a secret and meets someone with an even darker, hidden secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing Renner in Louie. And this DomRenner Fic was born.

Grace Adams hated all the pretentious, false niceties of Hollywood. But it still hadn't stopped her from moving to LA. She had to get out of that town after yet another failed relationship. Glad to be out of there, out of that goldfish bowl. Now under scrutiny for not being stick thin, for not being pretty enough. Grace had ever lacked confidence except for where it meant most in Hollywood, on the outside. In the kitchen, that was where her confidence soared. Where she spent more of her time. Looking back on the last year or so, maybe that was the real reason why her ex screwed everything that moved! And usually under the age of 25. Grace hated those skanks with a passion. Only out for what they could get. Sometimes she thought she should have moved to New York or even London to start again. But couldn't be too far away from her family. 

She'd been given the grand tour of the house by the realtor the day before the showing. The owners throwing a huge party to attract prospective buyers. It was a beautiful house, practically the whole thing re designed and re constructed. On the market for around $20 million. Her favourite room was of course the kitchen, both of them. One for personal use by the new owners and the other down below for caterers. Grace was still amazed by the size of the place and that it had its own elevator for food transportation. Most of the food for the party would be finger food, nothing too big that someone might hide it in a plant pot if they didn't like it! 

Grace looked around the kitchen as the staff she hired for the evening ran around picking up trays of food and champagne. "Two of you will need to stand by the entrance. Offer them food as they come in or a glass. Don't let them in without picking something up," she said catching a glimpse of her reflection in the chrome surfaces. This kitchen was huge and bigger than the one upstairs. She expected nothing else from this side of Hollywood. "Chop. Chop," she said, clapping her hands together. Grace admitted to herself many times that she enjoyed being boss. But was fair when it came to her staff. Not excepting any slacking off at all. Which in turn gave her the respect from them. The restaurant in her home town was small compared to the one she had just set up here in LA. Both as a restaurant and a catering business on the sides. Grace Adams was a very busy woman! 

She stood in the middle of the kitchen feeling a little nervous. Only having catered a few events like this. But word had gotten around about her amazing food. Grace ran her hand down her pants. Needing to change before she joined the party upstairs. Of course there was no way she could afford to buy this house. It was just nice to let the other guests think that she could! 

As she turned around the intercom that was connected to upstairs began to buzz. "Hello," she asked. "Okay, I'll be straight up," she sighed as her instructions to her agency staff had gone unheard and they were just standing around doing nothing. "God damn it. Do I have to do everything," Grace cursed. She turned around seeing her pastry chef and best friend Tonya behind her. "Make sure those mini cheesecakes are ready Ton. I've gotta go upstairs and sort this mess out." 

Tonya had been her best friend since they were five years old and had gone through so much together. Through all the break ups and getting both restaurants ready. "Do you want to change first?" She asked. 

Grace looked at herself, half the ingredients of her food all over her white chefs jacket. "No. This is me. They wanted a chef they got one," she smiled at her friend as she made her way towards the lower elevator, waiting patiently as it made its slow journey down. 

As she got out upstairs the noise hit her instantly. All the chatter and clinking of glasses. She looked at all the money in the room. Unable to comprehend all this extravagance. Wondering how anyone could live like this. She was happy with what she had. As long as she had enough money to pay bills, her staff and have a little left over then it was all she wanted. Plus Grace loved her job. A chef was all she ever wanted to be, even from a young age.

Grace looked around, seeing all the pretty people moving around, feeling insecure yet again. Not knowing why she did it to herself. She pulled off her hat, shoving it into her pants. Thinking maybe she should have changed after all and that some of these people could be prospective clients. She ran the fallen strands of hair over her ears, feeling out of place. 

He'd watched her from across the room. From the moment she had appeared quietly out of the elevator, he had been drawn to her. A confidence but also a shyness. Watching her closely as she moved across the room towards two waiting staff. Giving them a telling off in full view of everyone. Jeremy grabbed hold of the realtors arm as she walked passes him. "Madeleine, who's that?"

Madeleine followed Jeremy's stare. "That's Grace Adams," she said, giving him a small grin. "Don't go getting any ideas. I've gotta sell this house. I don't want any of your games tonight!"

"She looks familiar. Have I met her before?" He asked, unable to stop staring across the room.

"Do I fucking look like your PA. She's a caterer, maybe she catered another party you were at!"

Jeremy ran his hand across his head. His hair cut a lot shorter than usual because of the movie he was shooting in Boston. Sometimes he could feel his skull! He shook his head. "No, I've seen her before and it's bugging me."

"So that's why you keep staring at her?"

He looked up at Madeleine, shaking his head slowly. "No. There's something about her," 

"Why don't I introduce you?"

Without letting Jeremy answer, Madeleine raised her hand, shouting to Grace across the room. "GRACE!"

Grace turned quickly at hearing her name being shouted across the huge hallway. Her agency staff relieved at being granted a reprieve. "Just do what your told," Grace said, shooing them away as she walked towards the realtor.

"Grace, I'd like you to meet the current owner of the house, Jeremy. Jeremy this is Grace Adams,"

Jeremy reached out his hand as he saw Grace run her hand across her chefs jacket before doing the same. "Pleased to meet you," she said. "It's an amazing house. Especially those kitchens,"

Madeleine looked Grace up and down seeing most of the kitchen on her jacket. "Grace, darling, why don't you go and change then you can come out and mingle a little. Some networking might be good for business. But not dressed like that!"

Grace looked down at her self. Sure she wasn't some super model but she had a good body. It was on the inside where her insecurities lay. "What's wrong with this. I'm a chef not some hanger on barbie," 

Jeremy smirked at her comment, breaking out into a full smile. "Yeah Madeleine there's nothing wrong with how she looks," he said. 

Grace caught him smiling at her and felt her face flush red. Of course she knew who he was. She had seen The Hurt Locker. He was a big name where she came from! One thing they seemed to have in common. "Thank you," she said, her tone hushed. She looked away from them not wanting Jeremy to witness her embarrassment. "Is there anything else you need?"

Jeremy looked Grace up and down and moved in a little closer. "Here, you have a little something on your cheek," he said. Using his thumb against her skin, he rubbed a small piece of sauce from her face. Letting the touch linger a little longer than he normally would. Eager to know how soft her skin was. "There," Jeremy moved back slowly, all the time maintaining eye contact. 

Grace had held in her breath from the moment he had touched her. She let it out slowly, feeling as though she was going to pass out. "thank you,"

Madeleine shot him the same look as before. He was up to his old tricks again. Jeremy was a valued client but sometimes he could be a shitty friend. 

"I should get back to the kitchen," Grace said, turning around quickly, heading back across the room. As she got towards the elevator, she turned her head to look behind her. Jeremy was still looking at her.

"I told you Renner. None of your bullshit tonight. Especially with the staff!" Madeleine said. 

For the first time in about a minute, Jeremy looked away from Grace. "I don't know what your talking about," he said, innocently. 

"Yeah, just stay away from her!" 

To be told to stay away from someone or something would only make him want her more. Sure that they had before, somewhere. Not be able to out his finger on it was driving Jeremy crazy. 

Grace could still feel him burning a hole in the back of her head as she waited for the elevator. As she waited a familiar face came around the corner, having been quietly witnessing what had just happened. 

Tonya held a tray next to her body. The guests having eaten all of them in less than a minute. "Wow. Did you feel that?" She asked.

"What?" Grace asked. Her voice almost crackled under the strain. Of course she had seen it, had felt it. 

"The electricity. The way he looked at you. You know who he is, don't you?" 

Grace nodded as the elevator doors opened and stepped inside, Tonya following behind her. She waited before the doors closed before saying anything. "That was Jeremy Renner. He owns this house," 

Her friend turned her head slowly to one side and looked at her friend. "I know who he is!"

"So you've heard about his reputation?"

One of Grace's eye brows rose inquisitively. "No what reputation?" She asked.

"The fact he doesn't have one. He's a very private guy. But it didn't take a genius to know what was on his mind when he was looking at you. Fuck. If a guy looked at me like that is be on him faster than you could.... Well pretty fast." Tonya said, giggling.

"Can't say I noticed!"

"Your shitting me Grace. You can't fool me. I saw you when he touched your face. You should go back up there."

"We're here to work not to fuck about. Besides, I don't know anything about him,"

"And he doesn't know about you!"

Grace gave her sideways glance. "Will you shut up," she scolded her. 

Tonya sighed. "You my best friend Grace and I love you. But you need to lighten up a bit. How long as it been since you... Got fucked!"

"Ton. Come on, I'm fine." Grace said as she looked up to see the elevator doors opened. 

"Are you?" 

Tonya looked at her friend. Since moving to LA both of them had been throwing themselves into their work but Tonya had found the balance in between work and playing. Her friend hadn't and she hated not seeing Grace happy.

"Just let go Grace. I'm sure you can do that!" Tonya winked at her friend, knowing full well that she understood what she meant. 

"But I don't know anything about him."

They stepped out of the elevator, looking down the corridor to see if anyone else was coming. 

"Find out! Have some fun," Tonya said. "After the year you've had with that loser dumping you and us losing Richard, you need to have some fun." 

Tonya left her friend standing In the corridor as she made her way down towards the kitchens. 

Grace sighed. It hadn't been a year since her brother died. He had been her rock all of her life, then he was taken away. Since moving to LA she had thought about him most of the time. Wondering if he would still be proud of her if he found out what she had become. Then the man she had loved had cheated on her, repeatedly. Finally Grace had enough. Deciding on a new life away from her home town in California. 

Grace disappeared into a quiet corner of the kitchen, picking up her holdall. Changing out of her chefs jacket and pants and into a black skirt and black blouse and white tie. Her catering business was new and had to present a better image than she did earlier. Having her clothes covered in food and her face in sauce, wasn't a good look. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that Mr Renner had gotten it all, which he had. Her body shivered as she remember his touch on her cheek. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her like that. Secretly liking it but damned if she was going to tell Tonya that. 

Upstairs Grace could hear the party still in full swing. A huge sign on the door still saying "for sale." She looked around, noticing a table half empty. Most of the trays of food piles up on to one side, hiding the trays of champagne. 

Jeremy saw her out of the corner of his eye. Having secretly been looking out for her for the last half an hour. He watched as the guests got a little more rowdier and drunker. Having to admit to himself that he was stone cold sober. Needing to keep a clear head if he was going to claim his prize by the end of the night. Not being able to wait until she would be his. All of her! 

He saw her standing by the table, re organising it. Taking a lot of pride in it. His eyes travelled from her legs all the way up her body. Her short skirt coming to just above her knees. The black shirt hugging her breasts. Jeremy smirked to himself as he saw the tie around her neck. A million ideas of what he could do to her with that tie running around in his head. Making his pants grow tighter. There was something about her that he couldn't stop thinking about. He watched as she flung her head back, letting her curly brown pony tail trail down her back. He began to walk slowly across the room towards her, stopping right behind her. Letting his hand trail down her back and around her waist as he lent him, breathing in her scent. And not just the perfume she had spritzed on before coming back up stairs but her whole body. Smelling her arousal from the moment Jeremy touched her. "You smell like vanilla and black cherries," he whispered in her ear.

Grace turned her head slowly, seeing Jeremy behind her, his hand on the small of her back. Feeling her body shudder. God she wanted to give in. Wanting to take Tonya's advice. To have one wild night of passion. But what about afterward, what about tomorrow. Could she really sneak out in the night, doing the walk of shame back to her apartment. "Can I... Can I get you something?" She asked, stuttering her words. 

Jeremy wrapped one arm around her whilst the other brushed against her, reaching out to take a glass of champagne off the table. 

Grace turned around, coming face to face with Jeremy. 

He saw her eyes widen as he picked up one of the salmon parcels off the tray, licking his finger. Grace bit her lip as she saw his tongue lick the salmon from his finger. She'd never seen anything like it. Maybe Tonya had been right. Maybe there had been something in the way he looked at her earlier. 

"No this will do," Jeremy said, taking a small sip of his champagne. Moving away from her, watching her reaction as he ceased bodily contact. 

She stood on the spot, breathing hard, sure that he was still watching her. Her eyes looking around the room, trying to seek him out. Feeling a tapping on her shoulders as she turned she saw Madeleine behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Grace shook her head, unsure what she meant. "What I'm paid for!"

Madeleine shook her head. "Is that what you call It. Your paid to cater this event not fuck the owner," Scolding Grace for doing absolutely nothing. "Whatever your thinking right now, don't. Just do the job, pick up your pay check and leave,"

Since hiring her a few days ago, Grace had been impressed with Madeleine. As a woman in a mans world, just like her. But now, the way she was being talked was less than impressive.

"What does that mean?" Grace asked, pushing her shoulders back. She hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe getting a little turned on by Jeremy's actions but nothing to warrant such a telling off from a woman who didn't know her.

"Don't get involved with him, Miss Adams," Her friendly tone from earlier was now replaced by a distance. "You might not like what you find. Don't encourage him. He'll get tired of you eventually," 

Now Grace understood. She took a deep breath. "Is that what happened to you? Did he get tired of you?" Grace tried not to have a pitiful look on her face, but didn't want to be pushed around.

Madeleine just stared at Grace then turned to look at Jeremy who was witnessing their altercation. "Just take my advice!" She whispered and walked away in the opposite direction. 

Grace watched her disappear into the crowed of guests. Now it all seemed to make sense. Why Madeleine had tried to push her away from Jeremy. Realising that she must have been an ex. Maybe an ex for a very good reason! 

She looked up, catching Jeremy's eye again. Her chest rising and falling slowly as he grinned at her. Feeling her mood change instantly. A feeling she knew all too well lately. In her private moments away from her friend, away from their business! Her eyes fluttered as she watched him walk away. She sighed deeply, wondering if this was all in her head. With that and being warned off him. Not understanding what could be so bad that another woman would warn her not to get involved. Grace didn't want to get involved with anyone. Let alone with someone who was technically her boss for the next few hours. But she still had Tonya's words ringing in her ears about just having a little fun. Doesn't have to be anything serious. Surely most guys loved that. No strings attached sex. Grace knew from her recent experiences that was the case in most men. Would Jeremy be any different? Or were her warnings about something a whole lot different?

Her attention was drawn back to the table, as a drunk knocked over a glass of champagne. Grace picking up a napkin next to her drawing the table cloth that probably cost most than she could earn in a month. Grace winced in pain as a shard of glass pierced her skin. Her whole body turned, sensing someone behind her. She lowered her gaze for a moment, looking up slowly. Coming to meet with Jeremy's piercing deep blue eyes and that wicked smile. As though he was the devil himself! Making her heart beat fast and deep. Her breasts rising under her blouse. "You've cut yourself," he whispered. His voice deeper than before. Jeremy took hold of Grace's finger, lifting it gently to his lips. Grace felt her heart stop instantly as his tongue ran across the tip, all the way down as he took it into his mouth. Looking at her the whole time, just looking at her. Gauging how her body responded to his tongue. "You feel it, don't you? That spark!" Grace knew how she was feeling. Turned on. So fucking turned on. But she couldn't answer. Nothing coherent coming out of her mouth. All she could do was look at him. As though she was in some kind of trance. Now having to admit to herself that there was a spark between them.

"Madeleine told me to stay away from you," she managed to say. Every single word making it hard for her to breath. 

"Maybe you should," Jeremy said, teasing her. 

Grace was sure that the room was moving in slow motion around them. That there was just her and Jeremy. 

"That I shouldn't encourage you and that you'd get tired of me eventually." 

Jeremy pulled back, looking her up and down. Seeing her chest heaving inside that tight blouse. "I don't think I could ever get tired of you!" he said, walking back across the room. "Then maybe you should stay away from me,"

Grace watched him as he walked away, back into the crowed of guests. Her breathing slowly to a normal rate. 

After a few hours of circling the main reception hall of the house, Grace noticed that the sold signed had been out up. Smiling to herself, pleased that it had been sold. The house sold itself with those huge bathrooms, 5 bedrooms and two kitchens. Let alone a private elevator. By midnight, nearly off of the guests had gone. Letting her waiting staff go home and Tonya too. Preferring to tidy up herself. Needing to see a job finished to the end. A few guests had commented on how good the food was and had taken the business cards that she had been keeping her her skirt pocket. This house had definitely been good for business. She was still a little surprised by what had happened earlier. Still curious to know why Madeleine had warned her off Jeremy. It couldn't be just because she was jealous. There had to be something more. The way he had sucked her finger had turned her on so much. His tongue feeling amazing against her skin. Wondering what it would feel like on the rest of her body. In those place that was going to make her scream out for more. 

Jeremy had watched her move around the house, tidying up. Oblivious to the fact she was being watched. He liked watching her. Seeing how she moved, how she'd eat some of the left overs when no one was looking. It made him grin like an idiot. After his little shoe earlier, he knew that she was hooked. 

Grace made her way upstairs, making sure that no one had left anything behind. She still couldn't get over how amazingly beautiful this house was. Jeremy had a definite eye for beautiful things. The thought of what had happened earlier had made her blush. Still being able to feel his hand on her back. 

She made her way down one of the hallways that joined one room to another, passing by the master bedroom. Hearing noises coming from inside it. Grace sat down the empty tray in her hand, laying it on the table in front of her. There was a gap in the doorway, being able to see inside without needing to open it any further. Inside she saw a couple propped up against an antique dresser. The woman's skirt around her waist and her panties around her ankles. The guy lifted up her legs over his shoulder, breathing her in as he looked up at her! 

Grace watched with interest as the girl gripped his head, forcing him deep between her legs. Only to have him pull back, grinning. His tongue coming out of his mouth like a snakes, using it to lick up her thighs! Feeling her body shake against his mouth. She there her head back, biting and licking her lips, stifling moan after moan of pleasure as her husband devoured her.

Grace pulled back for a moment. Unable to stop looking at the two of them. It was exciting. She could feel the wetness in her panties, her clit throbbing as she watched. 

She continued to peer through the door as the guy brought his wife on the verge of a voice shaking orgasm. Grabbing her by the arms and dragging her across the room, throwing her onto the bed! Falling back against it, looking up at her man, lust in her eyes. He dragged her legs across the bed, spreading them apart. With one hand he unzipped his pants, taking out his cock. "You want this?" he asked. All his wife did was look at him. Always knowing what she wanted.

Grace moaned low in her throat. Too engrossed in what she was looking at the notice that someone had been watching her too. She loosened her tie, pulling it away from her neck. Also feeling soft breath against her neck.

"You like to watch, don't you?" 

Her head turned slightly, seeing Jeremy behind her. Then felt his hand on the back of her neck upwards, pulling down her pony tail. He moved the hair to one side, using his fingers to grip the back of her neck. Jeremy leaned in against her, pressing his body against her back. 

Grace held her breath as he gripped her tighter. Taking her by surprise. She nodded slowly.

"I can feel how excited you are,"

Jeremy ran his hand slowly down her back, pressed lightly against the soft black fabric of her blouse. For a moment feeling her body tremble. Having the desired effect. He rested his head on her shoulder. Following her gaze into the other room, seeing them fucking in front of them. The husband holding the woman's leg high above her, then pinning them against his chest as he pounded into her. Her screams of pain and delight filling the room. Making Grace react even more. 

She let out her breath as she felt Jeremy's lips barely caressing the side of her exposed neck. Closing her eyes for a moment, taking in all the senses and feelings all at once. "Those are the new owners," he whispered. His words ticking her, making her skin shiver. 

Grace's breathing became deeper as her arousal took over her body. Not caring any more what Madeleine told her. She could feel her nipples hardening under her blouse and her panties even wetter than before. Not sure what was getting her off, Jeremy's words or seeing those two fucking! And Grace didn't seem to care. 

Grace went to turn her head around, only to have Jeremy move it back. "Don't stop watching. I know how much this is getting you off. I can feel your body humming. Feel your heat and desire!" he whispered against he ear lobe. In that moment, Grace's body relaxed, shivering with his words. 

Both of them watched as the guy picked up his wife, standing on the bed, slamming her against the wall, spreading her legs apart. 

Jeremy still gripped Grace's neck lightly, then slowly began moving down the front of her body. His fingers finding each and every button on her blouse, popping them open and sliding in his hand along her body, seeking out the next. Grace screwed her eyes shut as Jeremy's fingers caressed her skin. Her flesh flushed into goose pimples with every touch. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. Grace lost her balance for a moment. Steadying herself by spreading her hands on the table in front of her, thankful for its support! "Good girl!" 

Jeremy grinned. Her every moment mirrored by his demands. Seemingly knowing what already was expected of her! He liked that. 

His hands made their way south, lingering over her breasts, hearing her quiet moans of delight. But Jeremy wanted her to let go. To give in to her needs and desire. Feeling her erect nipples under the black lace bra. "Are you gonna be a good girl?" He asked. Grace nodding silently. 

Jeremy's movement were slowly but eager, knowing exactly where he was going and how long it would take him to get here. To make Grace scream. 

Both his hands moved from her body for a moment, eliciting a moan of frustration from Grace's lips. Sliding them down her sides, the ripples of her blouse and skirt under his fingers. 

Jeremy's hands spread out of her body, cupping her ass, squeezing hard, giving her a smack. 

"Fuck!" Grace cursed, biting her lip. 

He continued on his journey south, bending down as his hands trailed down her legs. Grace could feel the coldness of metal from the rings on his fingers. Somehow adding to the sensations of pleasure that were shooting up and down her body. Through every single molecule of her being. She could feel her panties soaking. Her pussy throbbing! 

Jeremy touched every inch of her, desperate to feel that wetness that was for the moment, hidden. His hands moved back up her legs this time going under her skirt. Pushing it high up her thighs. 

"Jeremy!" She moaned her head spinning. 

"Good girl," he said as he pulled down her panties. Her heat filling his nostril with her heavenly scent. Jeremy moved them slowly down her thighs, using his nails to mark her skin. 

Grace bit her lip hard as she looked in to the room. The wife now on her knees in front of her husband. Begging for his cock, then sliding it into her mouth. Grace felt her panties around her ankles, totally exposed and naked in front of Jeremy. 

Jeremy stood back, looking down at her, truly a beautiful sight. For the last few minutes he had been fighting off his own desire to unzip his pants. His cock pressing hard against the fabric of his boxers. But he knew he had to wait. Grace wasn't ready yet. Ready to give herself to him completely. He groaned in frustration. Being so close to her was driving him crazy. He moved in closer, pressing his body against her back. His covered cock pressed against her. Moving his arm around her, sliding it under the front of her skirt, seeking out that wetness. 

Grace held in her breath as he trailed his fingers along her thighs, making her body shake and push back against him. 

Jeremy felt her body writhing against him. Using his other hand to grab hold of her neck, pulling her back, tighter. "I'm gonna make you feel so good Grace. I want to make you mine," Jeremy said, drooling in her ear, kissing, licking, biting her neck. "I'm gonna make you burn for me. Beg me to take you. To make every depraved thought you've ever had a reality,"

Jeremy grabbed her head, forcing her to look in the room in front of them. Seeing the two still fucking. Sweat pouring down them. Not wanting to stop. The woman now in the same position as Grace, all though she was pressed face down on the bed. The guy behind her, teasing her pussy with his cock before plunging deep inside, stretching her. 

Grace lay panting, breathing hard, spread out on the table, her pussy on fire. Needing him to finish what he started. "You're my good girl Grace!" he whispered, moving his hand away from her. Still desperate to touch her. But needing to keep his distance or he would lose control. He spun her around, making her look at him for the first time. She was breathing hard and heavy, her chest red with heat and passion. Fuck, he wanted to fuck her right there and then on the table! To make her his! Throwing all of his work out of the window. 

Grace looked up at him, confusion and hurt all over her face. "I thought you wanted me?" she asked, sounding a little sad and pathetic. 

"Oh Gracie," he said, grabbing her face with both hands. "Oh I do want you. But it doesn't work like that. This attraction between us is going to blow us apart if we don't control it. If I don't control it. If I don't make you want to give yourself to me." 

She was so close now he breathed in some of the perfume she'd spritzed herself earlier. Even more intoxicating than the heat between her legs. Grace sat back on the table, now realising why Madeleine had warned her off Jeremy. That he liked to be in control whilst all the time making her lose it. 

Jeremy forced himself away from her, licking his lips as he took a step away. Not being able to take his eyes off her. Her blouse open, exposing her creamy skin and breasts underneath. The skirt still above her knees and panties around her ankles. Truly a beautiful sight. One he was going to take pleasure in recalling later. Holding on to his cock as he thought about when he would finally claim her as his! "Till we meet again, Grace Adams. I assure you next time. It will be even sweeter!" He turned, heading back downstairs. 

Grace blinked several times as she realised he was gone and she was still confused, arouses and half naked against a table. Her eyes looked back as she heard the women inside screaming out her orgasm into the room as her man fucked her even harder. The cries just spurring him further on. 

Grace bent down, pulling up her panties and pushing down her skirt. She was still coming down from such an aroused state. Her pussy was still aching, needing to be touched by Jeremy's fingers. Needing to feel the coldness of his rings as he penetrated her! Angry with him for depriving her of the night of passion she desperately craved. Only now starting to realising that it was the night she craved it was Jeremy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace can't stop thinking about the party and what Jeremy had said to her. Would she see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished chapter 3

The Darkness Within Chapter 2

 

Grace lay in her bed, alone, not being able to settle. On her return home, the apartment had been in darkness. Tonya was already in bed.

After Jeremy had left, Grace had moved quickly away from the master bedroom. Not wanting the new owners to catch her spying on them. Wondering if they would have cared in the first place. To have sex in a house you've only just brought was a pretty bold thing. Would you care If someone was watching?

Not being able to get what had happened out of her head. Rolling around in her bed, pushing down the covers. Everything that touched her body couldn't compare with the way Jeremy had touched her. Teasing her, making her wet for him. Knowing exactly what he was doing. Grace's body was still on fire. Not being able to calm down. Grace closed her eyes, going over it in her mind. From that first moment he touched her to when she had felt his body move away. Nothing seemed to console her. Being drawn in already. She was still unsure what was really going on between them. Why he'd stopped when he could have quickly made her cum so quickly. Denying her the very thing she needed! His words rang in her head. Jeremy had said that he wanted her. But that their attraction between them was going to blow them apart! And that why he was making her wait.

Grace kicked the sheets off her bed and got up. Not being able to stand it any more. Disappearing in to the bathroom and turning on the shower, letting it run a little colder than normal. Slipping out of her pj t shirt and tiny shorts that barely covered anything at all, running her hand under the water. Not too hot and not too cold.

Jeremy looked at himself in the hallway mirror, feeling a little smug with himself. The moment he'd seen Grace across the room he knew that she was going to belong to him. The first in such a long time. Keeping his private life private had become more problematic of late. That's why he always had to be on the safe side when it came to letting women see the other side of him. Needing to be sure that Grace was the one. Even if he knew in his head already. His heart was another matter!

He turned his head as he heard the front door open, the sound of tiny scampering feet coming towards him. Jeremy looked down seeing his dogs run into the house and Madeleine in the door way holding their leads. "Here," she said, throwing them at him. The look on her face not at all happy. "Next time when you decide to play Renner, walk your dogs first," she added.

Jeremy smirked, bending down, fussing the tiny frenchies, catching the leads in his hands. "Come on your getting a huge commission from the house sale. This was one small favour,"

Madeleine laughed sarcastically, shaking her head. "Your forgetting that's not the only little favour I did for you tonight,"

He stood up, smiling as the dogs ran passed him and into the kitchen. Jeremy smiled at Madeleine. The smile she had never been able to say no too since she'd sold his first house! "Come on Maddy," he said. "This isn't like before. Don't ask me how but she's different! You saw the connection between us even before you warned her off me,"

Madeleine hated to admit that that had been a definite spark. "She is different. She's a nice girl but you've met nice girls before,"

Jeremy took off his jacket, loosening his tie, pulling it almost off from around his neck. "Is she nice? She did watch the new owners fucking!" Jeremy said, draping the jacket over his arm. "There is sweet there but also something sour. I like that!" Jeremy was practically drooling over the fact that there was something naughty laying beneath Grace's professional attitude. One he hoped to see very soon.

"So, are you going to see her again?" Madeleine asked.

He looked back at himself in the mirror and sighed. He wanted so badly to see her straight away. A taste of her not enough. Wanting her all and as quickly as he could! His fingers had been so close, almost able to smell her heat and taste it. Jeremy knew what he was going to do next in his pursuit of her and he would enjoy every second of it. "Really soon. I want you to do something for me," he said.

Madeleine shook her head. "Oh no. Not again. You've already dragged me into this. I'm out, remember."

"Relax. I just want you to find her another job. Something specific,"

She looked at him. No clue as to what he was talking about. Jeremy grinned at her. Eager for part two of operation Grace to begin!

 

Grace let the cool water wash over her. Doing anything she could to cool her body down. Jeremy had been right when he had told her that he wanted her to burn for him. It was working. Everything was on fire. She stood in the shower not moving, her eyes closed, her hair still in a pony tail. Her hand reached up pulling down the band, curly brown hair flowing down her back. Grace bit her lip as she remembered Jeremy doing to same, smelling and feeling him behind her. Without her realising her right hand was between her thigh. The cool contrast from earlier that night. She felt her finger graze her inner thigh and let out a moan as she touched her clit.

Tonya woke up slowly, hearing noises coming from the bedroom next to hers. The shower dripping. She pulled herself out of the bed and wrapped her robe around her and stepped out into the hallway. The noises coming from Grace's bedroom and the en suite bathroom. Moans she had heard before. She stopped suddenly in front of the door, having second thought of whether she should go in or not! Wonder what of Grace had brought the movie star home with her and the two of them were up to no good in her shower. Tonya stood for a moment to listen a little closer not being able to hear a man at all. She gently tapped the door, alerting Grace to her presence. "Gracie," she called out.

"Fuck!" Grace shouted, looking up hearing her friends voice outside. She reached out, pulling a towel off the rail and pulling it around her and turning off the shower. Trying to compose herself.

She stepped out into her bedroom. Seeing Tonya standing in the doorway a bit more embarrassed than her friend. "Fuck Ton, you scared me."

"I scared you? I thought you had a guy in here. Didn't know you were flying solo!" 

Grace blushed even more than when Jeremy had licked her finger. 

"What happened with the movie star?" Tonya asked, sitting down on the bed. 

Grace's face grew even redder. Thinking about what Jeremy had done to her. Bending her over that table, unbuttoning her blouse. Teasing her, making her wet for him. Frustrated in being denied the touch of those fingers. Grace disappeared back into the bathroom, dressing back into her pjs. She came back quickly, desperate to tell her friend what had happened. 

"No fucking way! That did not happen," Tonya said, standing up from off the bed.

Grace smirked to herself, nodding. "You wanna hear how the metal from his rings made me shiver when he smacked my ass. Or how hot his breath was on the back of my neck! I'm not making this up. You were the one who told me to have some fun,"

Tonya laughed. "Yeah but not... Why didn't he fuck you?"

Grace sighed. It was a question she had asked herself a million times since arriving home. "I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders. "He said that he's going to make me burn for him before he takes me,"

Tonya turned around staring straight at her friend. "Holy fuck Grace. I had no idea he would be so... Nasty!" 

Grace's eyes widened. "It wasn't like that. You said it yourself earlier that you could see something between us. Even he said there was a spark,"

"You know what they say Gracie. You creat sparks, they might lead to. Fire. Just don't get yourself burnt. You've been through a lot the last year." Tonya sat back next to Grace, resting her hand on her knee. 

"What do you think I should do?" she asked. Nothing had confused her this much in so long. She had been drawn to Jeremy even before Madeleine had warned her off him. 

"Seriously," Tonya said. "I don't know. There is definitely something going on between you so I say. Get him to to fuck you quickly before the fire goes out!" 

Grace looked at her friend and began laughing. Both of them laughing hysterically. "Fuck Grace, seriously. Enjoy it! I'll see you in the Morning."

Tonya stood from the bed, bending down to kiss Grace on the top of her head. They'd been inseparable as kids, since they were five years old. Even when Tonya had started dating her brother, Richard. Now they were even closer since his death and since they'd left the town where they'd both grown up together. Going to the same college, culinary school, everything! 

Grace fell back on the bed, confused. She wanted to explore what ever was going on. Eager to find out what Jeremy had planned for her. When they finally would fuck. Would he really make her beg for it. Make her scream out his name. Grace hoped so. It had been a long time since she had felt that kind of passion. The dark purple vibrator in her drawer had seen better days and wasn't cut out for it any more. Although she had used it less since her ex had dumped her. Using it when he was out fucking other skanks. Usually clients or hookers. 

She turned her head seeing the drawer was partially open. Needing the release now. Jeremy had succeeded in getting her hot and bothered. Grace closed her eyes. Going over it in her mind over and over again. Feeling his hands between her thighs. "Fuck," she moaned. Needing another shower to calm her down. "Fuck!"

For two days Grace had paced around her apartment. Doing whatever she could to get Jeremy off her mind. She was sure that he would have gotten in touch by now. If he knew her number! Grace had found solace in her new work kitchens. Wanting to open a restaurant had taken a back seat as she made a name for herself as a caterer. Wanting it more than anything. Out of the 3 jobs she'd had the night at Jeremy's hadn't been the most eventual she had undertaken. Her very first job had taken an unexpected twist. One she was now grateful for. Needing the added distraction! She'd been a completely different person when she was there. Keeping it a secret from her parents when they had visited a few weeks ago. Her mother would never understand. Grace didn't understand. Never feeling that sense of freedom before. 

Grace was thankful for her the job she loved. Having been in the kitchen in her unit where her business was based. Trying to perfect a recipe for the engagement party she was catering. The bride to be was the daughter of a top movie executive and was pretty well known! Everything had to be perfect if she stood any kind of chance of catering the wedding. Only working the engagement party because an old friend from culinary school was going to be the chief bridesmaid and suggested Grace cater the party. Grace was thankful for the work. Needing to save as much money as she could if she was to open her restaurant in the next couple of years! That was her goal and one she didn't want to distracted from.

The engagement party was taking up most of her time, distracting her thought from Jeremy for a few days. She still hadn't heard from him. Grace wasn't sure if it was a blessing or not. Of course she was attracted to him. And the way he had made her body feel bad been mind blowing. It was not really knowing what he was really like. She had read that he was a genuinely nice guy and a bit of a goofball. Maybe he'd shown Grace a different side to himself that not many women saw. That controlling, dominating side that had made Grace's pussy wet! Bringing out another aspect of her own personality. The one that would let him. Despite the need to be in control of everything. That night she had almost lost control and it had excited her. Her body taking hours to calm down. She wanted that excitement again. Never having it when she was with Scott. Good sex with him was not the potential of amazing sex with Jeremy. 

Grace's menu for the party had taken an unusual twist when she was told that it was going to be taking place for the whole weekend. One she had not been expecting. The party planner had informed her that there would be accommodation available for her and a few staff, if she wished, which she did. Grace wasn't only going to be catering for party food but also breakfast and brunch the next morning for those guests who were attending out of town. 

The house was still in transition as the party planner had told her! Just a small section of the house still being re furbished. It had been brought by people who were going to renovate and sell it on until the bride to be's father had seen it and had wanted to buy it for his daughter as a wedding present. Now he was the owner and the previous owners were renovating it for him for an added $5million. 

Grace drove up to the house, meeting with the party planner and the bride, Victoria. Grace was only just getting used to the streets of LA and had gotten a little lost on her way over. The drive way took her 10 minutes to drive. Feeling as though it was never going to end. She looked down at the passenger seat seeing the numerous folders filled with food ideas and breakfast menus. She smiled to herself as the sun shone down on her, her eyes squinting a little behind her sunglasses. 

She pulled up to the house, not seeing the wedding planner or bride to be. Feeling a little under dressed. Just wearing the favourite summer dress she used to wear back home and the pair of knee high boots she could never live without. Not being able to compete with this level of luxury. But knowing her food would more than compete with what anyone else had to offer. 

Grace got out of the car, picking up her folders and lifting her glasses and resting them on top of her head. "Hello," she called out. Checking her watch to make sure that she wasn't late and her cell to see if they had called her whilst she had been driving. Nothing! She locked the car, heading around the back of the house, hearing some kind of construction noise. 

Around the back of the house was one of those little concrete mixers spinning on full speed, making a huge noise. Probably one of the reasons why no one had responded to her call! "HELLO," she shouted again. "EXCUSE ME!" Grace continued to watch as the guy stood with his back to her. Not being able to hear her due to the mixer and to the headphones in his ears. Probably to block out the god awful noise the machine was making. Already making Grace's own head spin. She watched as he lent back, running his hand down the back of his blue t shirt, making her smile a little out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes running down from his neck all the way down his back and further down. Finally her eyes were allowed to focus as they moved back up. Seeing the taunt muscles in his back as he lifted up a pile of heavy garden tiles. The way the shirt clung to his back was a thing of beauty. Hugging every inch of flesh. Grace bit her lip as her eyes ran down those arms, every single vein that went all the way from his hands all the way up his arm almost popping. She saw beads of sweat drip down his back under his shirt. 

Grace held in her breath as his hands reached under his shirt, lifting it up over his head, dropping it onto the concrete next to him. She slowly released her lip as he turned around, slowly not being able to believe what she was witnessing. "Jeremy!" whispering low under her breath. But her eyes couldn't stop staring at him. Feeling that feeling again in her panties. The same as she'd felt the other night, arousal. Grace could feel her nipples hardening under her the soft fabric of her bra and summer dress. Hoping that he couldn't see. Maybe hoping a little bit. She looked at his body. Imagining in her mind of her hand running down his chest and stomach, fussing with the band on his shorts. Wanting desperately to sink her hand down deep into it. 

Jeremy looked up at her, trying to hide a smile. 

"I see you've found the place," a voice said from behind her. "And Jeremy too,"

Grace turned quickly, doing what she could to stop look at that body. Jeremy bent down, picking up the shirt, putting it back on. Not wanting to be half naked for the bosses daughter and only for Grace! 

Grace swallowed hard as her body relaxed again. Her cheeks still a little flushed with excitement. She smiled at Savannah, the party planner and Victoria, the bride to be. Looking at how glamorous they looked and her standing there in her $20 dress she'd brought back home. Not feeling anything but frumpy. "Hi," she said, reaching out her hand. Her father telling her that a firm handshake was good for business. 

"Good to finally meet you," Victoria said. "Nicole has told me a lot about you!" 

Nicola had been Grace's friend from culinary school. They lead her to nearby patio chairs, where they all say down. Grace looked at him as she sat down, her legs wide, her dress falling between them. 

Every time he saw her he felt his cock twitch under his loose fitting shorts. Jeremy watched Grace from a few feet away, seeing her smile at her new friends. After they had sat down, one of the staff from inside coming out with a huge pitcher of iced tea. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Thinking about the other night. Seeing her in front of him, her skirt around her waist and her panties around her ankles. Smelling the heat between her legs. His tongue eager to take a sweet taste. But had left her feeling just as frustrated as he had been. 

He licked his lips at the sight of her. From the moment she had said his name he hadn't been able to take his eyes off those legs. Imagining them spread from him or pushed against his body as he fucked her. She looked incredible. Like a preppy school teacher mixed with a naughty one, because of those boots. The boots he wanted to run his tongue along, going higher, reaching the apex of her thighs. 

Grace watched him for a moment as he turned away, going back to work. That t shirt stil clinging to his back, sweat dripping down. Her concentration drawn away from him as she heard Savannah reach across the table and pick up her folder. "Are these the samples you brought us?" She asked. The party planner smiled at her as she looked over Grace's shoulder towards Jeremy. "He does make working here very distracting! 

As she looked back, she caught his eye. Jeremy smiling at her as Grace blushed. She looked incredibly adorable as her skin turned a shade of embarrassed red. He knew that they were talking about him by how quiet Grace had become. Savannah raised her hand, waving Jeremy over. 

He pulled out the ear buds from his ear, watching as Grace's eyes widened as he walked across the garden to stand next to her. She could feel her face burning at being so close to him. The image of him standing behind her, his hands all over her body was still fresh in her mind and hadn't diminished since that night! 

Savannah smiled widely as Jeremy joined them around the table. "Jeremy, this is Grace Adams, she's going to be catering the engagement party next weekend!" she said, turning her attention to Grace. 

Grace swallowed hard as she reached up her hand slowly, seeing Jeremy do the same. "Actually, we've already met," she said. 

Jeremy held Grace's hand as he shook it slowly, looking down at her. Seeing that same spark in her eyes he had that night. He stood and looked at her. Peeking down her dress, seeing her partially covered breasts in that thin summer dress. Liking even more what he was seeing. "We have?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Teasing her yet again. 

She nodded slowly, hoping that he wasn't going to deny meeting her.

Then he gave in. "That's right you catered the party at the house a few nights ago." He turned to Savannah. "Miss Adams did the catering for the house sale I had on Tuesday night." 

Jeremy reached over the table, picking up the pitcher of ice tea and pouring himself a glass. 

Grace tilted her head up, seeing the cold liquid hitting his lips, then his tongue licking off the remainder. She felt as though she was going to burst into flames. Never seeing anything so hot in her entire life. Savannah and Victoria were too busy looking through Grace's folder to see the flirting that was going on right in front of their noses. 

Jeremy winked at Grace and brushed up against her as he slid the glass back down on the table. "Ladies," he said. "Enjoy your lunch. Was nice meeting you again Miss Adams," 

The two women looking back as he walked away. Grace smiled nervously and her face felt as if her face was on fire. "So Grace," Victoria said. She suddenly became very nervous! What if they had seen that look and the way he had rubbed against her? How could she possibly explain it with telling them about the other night. "These cakes look delicious,"

Grace breathed a sigh of relief, looking across the garden at Jeremy. Still not being able to keep their eyes off each other. "They are. My partner is the pastry chef. I'm sure she could make you something amazing for the wedding!" Grace smiled, hinting they she was still available to cater for the wedding. 

"If they taste as good as they look, then I'll definitely consider it," Victoria said. "Why don't we go inside. I'd love you to see the rest of the house. It's so beautiful!" 

Grace sat back in her chair, not really wanting to move, enjoying the view way too much. But the two women were already standing. "Oh, okay," Picking up her folder from the table, she followed the women inside. 

During the visit around the house, Savannah and Victoria both told her that they loved her ideas and were going to put her down on the short list to cater the actual wedding. Making Grace even more excited. 

Leaving the two of them to take a closer look at the renovations on the other side of the house as Grace wanted to take another look at the kitchens. Only hoping that one day she could earn enough to have a kitchen like this, let alone a house. For the moment she was happy. Happy with her work, happy with her life. 

She ran her fingers across the chrome counter tops. There something about the cold metal that turned her on. Remembering the other night. The coldness of his rings as they scrapped across her skin. Grace closed her eyes as she rested her hands on the top of the counter. 

Jeremy had heard movement coming from the kitchen, going to tell them that he was finished for the time being. Then he saw her, her back towards him. Not being able to resist. The curves of her body calling out to him like a siren. That dress fitting her body perfectly. Even though it barely covered those perky tits of hers, which Jeremy didn't mind at all. Jeremy couldn't stop looking at her. Wanting to turn her around and unzip her out of it and fuck her all night long. It killed him that he was going to have to wait. Desperate to have a taste of her! 

Hearing footsteps behind her, Grace turned her head, seeing Jeremy standing behind her. His body once again pressed against her, his hands spread out on the counter next to hers. Grace looked down at them, seeing his fingers grip the chrome top. Her breathing becoming ragged again. Seeing those long, thick digits, remembering how they'd teased her. Wishing they had been inside her! Hoping soon that they would be. 

He ran his hand down her back but didn't touch her. Feeling the heat radiating from her body. Jeremy leaned in against her, knowing what he was about to do was against all his rules but not being able to help himself. His hand rose, sweeping the hair away from her neck, smelling her perfume, shampoo and sex. Such an intoxicating smell. Resting his head In the crook of her neck! A perfect fit. 

Grace turned around in his arms.

Jeremy gave her a sly smirk as they met eye to eye. Grace's eyes fluttered as she tilted her head back to look at him. Jeremy took in a deep breath, smelling her again, filling his senses with her aroma. Knowing exactly what he was smelling. 

Grace felt his hard body pinning her against the counter, keeping her in place. His cock twitching with excitement inside his boxers. "Hi,"she said, breathless. 

"Hi Gracie!" Jeremy whispered. "You look so sexy in that dress and those boots..." 

Grace laughed as he made a little mmmm noise. 

He wanted her, wanted her to give herself to him but not like this and not in public, with clients so near. Grace's body shivered under his touch as his free hand slid down her chest, cupping her breast his thumb teasing her now hardening nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. Her body was so ready and responsive to him. His cock aching to be inside her but not yet not now. She had to give herself to him.

It was no use trying to deny how turned on by him she was. Grace wasn't sure she could take it any longer. The way he touched her was driving her crazy. Making her body feel something it hadn't felt in a long time, sexy like a woman. 

His hand rested on her stomach for a moment as they just looked at each other. Being drawn to each other so badly. Jeremy had been right. Their attraction to each other was going to blow them apart. But also not being able to have him too was making her body ache every single second. 

When his hand moved slowly, Grace licked and bit her lip, still looking into those dark blue eyes. Full of such heat and passion. Jeremy's hand moved further down, pushing up the thin summer dress up her thigh, purposely letting his fingers linger on her skin. Grace moved her position slightly, letting Jeremy move his knee between her thighs. Whilst his hand moved from her thigh, moving around her body, moving the dress around her waist. His hand cupping her ass, squeezing it. Her breathing was heavy as his fingers trailed along her panties. 

Jeremy leaned in against her, whispering softly. "Nice panties, I can't wait to peel you out of them," 

His breathless words were like some kind of torture to her. 

"When?" Grace asked, letting out a soft purr like moan from her throat. 

He pulled back, smiling at her, his other hand against her face. A finger trailing down her her lips. "Easy pussycat," Jeremy said, teasing her on her involuntary purr. "Really soon. I just need to know your ready!" The finger pressed against her lower lip, forcing her mouth open, watching in pure delight as this time she slipped her lips over it, taking it into her mouth. "Oh Gracie," he moaned. His straining hard on now even harder and more difficult to hide. "You've no idea what your doing to me!" 

Grace was pretty sure that she did. Having his cock pressed against her for the last few minutes. 

Jeremy removed his finger slowly, smiling. "You look so fucking cute with something in your mouth," he said. His cock even harder at the thought of what else she would look cute with in her mouth. After a moment they heard noises coming from down the corridor. Girly laughs and chatting forcing them apart. Grace tried to control her breathing. Jeremy turning away quickly so they would see his hard on! 

Grace turned around to her previous position so she was facing where the women were walking from. Jeremy stopped at the door for a moment, having one last look at her. Wishing he could have her now. But however turned on she had been, part of him knew she wasn't ready. Not until he had given her a little preview, a taster of what would be in store for her on their first night together. 

"Was that Jeremy?" Savannah asked as she entered the kitchen.

Grace nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah he said that he had to leave," hoping that her lie was good enough and they couldn't see how turned on she still was. Still being able to feel his hand on her ass. 

"I guess we'll see him at the party then," the party planner said. Her friends eye brows raised at hearing the good news. 

"So how do you like the house?" Victoria asked. "isn't it gorgeous!"

Grace nodded. "Yeah it's beautiful," Being a little distracted as Jeremy slowly walked past the porch door. Smiling at her as he did so. 

"Do you think you can handle a job like this, Grace?" savannah asked her.

On hearing her name Grace turned back, nodding. "Yes, yes, know problem. I have really great on my files and my party chef is amazing. I can have some proper samples ready for you to try in a few days. We can meet at my place or I could bring them here?" She said, hoping when she returned, Jeremy would be here too. Wanting to finish off what he'd started. 

"That will be wonderful," savannah said, clapping her hands together. 

Grace nodded. Things were really starting to happen. This party would be the biggest thing she would have ever catered. Opening doors for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bumping into Jeremy again, Grace can't get him of her mind. So her friend Tonya suggests a girls night for purely selfless reasons. A night that will change their friendship forever.

The catering firm she owned with Tonya was doing well and was small but had plenty of jobs coming up and they both wanted to re locate to bigger premises. The unit they had now couldn't accommodate the jobs that were in the pipeline. Especially if they got Victoria's wedding.

Grace sat at her desk, reading over a few emails before going home. One confirming the job for the engagement party. She looked around outside the tiny office, the stainless steel tops on the kitchen feeling like home to her. Having spent most of the last few months in here. Perfecting recipes and coming up with new ideas. It was like a drug to her. Never able to getting enough. It had been all she could do with Richard had died. Keeping her sane when everyone else around her had crumbled into a million tiny pieces. This was her new start.

She switched off her laptop and moved around the kitchen, running her hand over the cold steel. Remembering the cold metal from Jeremy's rings as his hand had gripped her neck, grazing the skin of her thighs. 

The other day at Victoria's had been exciting! His hands on her ass, feeling his cock pressed against her. Never wanting anything so much in her life. Grace had told herself a thousand times that that's maybe what gets him off. Getting a women begging for him, making her want him then seeing her squirm until he gave in and fucked her! And then what? Was he gonna dump her? From what Grace had read about him he didn't seem like the fuck em and leave me type! What ever was going to happen next, Grace was excited. Wanting it to happen. One thing that had crossed her mind and one thing she had been desperate to have was a kiss. Wondering why Jeremy hadn't kissed her yet! What they would feel like against her own? What would his tongue feel in her mouth. That very thought alone had made her pussy soak inside her panties. She'd had some very erotic dreams the last few days. Waking her up, her sheets soaking and messed all over the place. Spending half the night writhing around on the bed and waking up to finding her hand between her legs. Her thighs dripping in her juices. That's what he was doing to her!

It was another few days before the engagement party and Grace had been snowed under at work. Getting smaller jobs to fill in her thoughts before Jeremy inevitably over took them. She had promised herself that she would stay away from those tabloid newspapers and online sites cause they would just drive her crazy. Learning things about Jeremy that she didn't want to know. Especially who he was fucking when he wasn't with her! She wasn't the jealous type. Just more to the fact that he was spending his effort is seducing her and getting her into his bed. Why would he want anyone else? It had been the first complimentary thing she had said about herself since Scott had dumped her. Someone was perusing her for once! 

Grace had told Tonya what had happened at Victoria's. Seeing that smile erupt on her face had been epic. Apart from work, neither of them having much to smile about recently. Tonya was happy for her, knowing how much she needed a distraction. Getting her out of her "why did Scott dump me!" mood. They both knew why, because he was a lying, cheating scumbag.

Grace looked up, seeing the door to the unit open, pulling her out of her reverie. Tonya stood in the doorway, all dressed up, smiling at her friend. "Are you ready?" She asked, clearly realising that Grace had no clue to what she was talking about. Grace looking at her friend blankly. "It's Tuesday! It's our night out, remember!"

Then it hit her. "Shit Ton, I totally forgot," Grace said. 

Tonya grinned at her, knowing full well why she had forgotten. "Well I'm not surprised," she said. "It's not every day you get a Hollywood A lister perusing you all over town!"

Grace lifted her hand to her head, rubbing it across her neck. 

"See.. You always do that when you get nervous. Aww Gracie does talking about him make you nervous?"

Grace blushed as she quickly removed her hand. "No I," There were two sure fire ways of telling that Grace was nervous, the neck rubbing and the word mumbling. "It's just... I don't know what this is," she stood in the middle of the kitchen unsure of herself again. Jeremy made her feel a thousand different things most good, but the occasional doubt as to why he was doing this. Was it some kind of joke or did he really want to be with her? 

"Why don't we, get drunk and talk about it?" Tonya said, laughing at her friend. "Come on, a few shots and I'm sure it'll all make sense!"

Grace's lips curled into a smile, nodding and agreeing with her friend. Going back inside her office, Grace picked up her coat. Maybe this was what she needed. A good night out without thinking about work or Jeremy and what ever was going in between them!

Tonya drove the two of them home so Grace would get dressed out of her work clothes and into something more fitting for a night out. Something short and tight that showed off her curves! 

Grace had chosen the very expensive black dress she had made Scott buy her when she found out about his last affair. Right before she dumped him and threw him out! It was the least he could do after what he had done to her.

Tonya held Grace's hand tightly as they arrived at their destination. Wanting it to be a surprise. 

"What are we doing here?" Grace enquired as she looked up at he long line of people waiting to go into the club!

"This is where we're going tonight. Thought we needed somewhere fancy!"

Grace's eyes looked down the queue of twenty something's dressed to party, feeling even more out of place when she had been with Savannah and Victoria. It was just her and her little black dress. "We can't! There's a line a mile long and a guest list and this is one of the trendiest clubs in town!"

There was a slight disappointment in Grace's tone.

"Don't worry about that. At the party last week, I met the owner and he put us on the list for tonight." Tonya said, grabbing her friends arm and dragging her down the sidewalk to the entrance. The others waiting to go in scowling and shouting at them as they passed. Tonya stood in front of the huge security guards, smiling. Hoping that this was going to work! "Erm, Tonya, plus one,"

Both of them watched as the guard opened a page on the iPad he was holding in his hands. Looking at them up and down, pulling a face as he scrolled down, putting his finger down on the screen as he found what he was looking for. 

"There you are," he said, lifting up the rope to let them in stopping for a moment as he placed a purple stamp on their hands. 

Grace sighed, hating those things, taking forever to wash off. Even then lingering around for days. Not a good look for a chef to have an ugly stamp on your hand whilst your preparing food!

Tonya giggled as she pulled Grace into the club, leaving behind a lot of angry wannabe's. 

The noise hit her instantly, extremely loud and banging. Covering her ears for a moment, all of her senses being hit at once. Sometimes she used to have her iPod on full blast but that was her music. Not sure that this was what she should be listening too. Hundreds of sweaty people brushing up against each other. Seemingly with one thing on their minds. Now it was on Grace's too. "How is this supposed to get my mind off Jeremy?" She shouted in Tonya's ear.

"Just call it aversion therapy," Tonya shouted back, pulling Grace through the crowed towards the bar. Several guys trying to stop them as they moved. Both having none of it, as they finally arrived at the bar, unable to see the bar itself. Tonya waved her hand around trying to attract the bartenders attention. But there was 30 other people in front of her doing the same thing.

Grace watched as a guy in his late 30's crept up behind Tonya, running his hand up her arm and then down her back, resting on her ass. Half expecting her to turn around and slap him across the face but didn't. Grace continued to watch as he leaned in close, whispering something in her ear. Seeing Tonya nodding then shrugging him off.

She stood in the middle of the club, feeling uneasy. Coming from a small town, there weren't many clubs. Everyone knew everyone and being in this environment would get people talking! She saw people on the dance floor, arms and legs wrapped around each other, hot and sweaty people. Bodies pressed hard against each other, touching, feeling, kissing. Grace's eyes fluttered as she remembered the other day. Feeling Jeremy's body behind her, his hands on her ass. His hot breath against her ears, making her body shiver. She began to feel hot again! Not being able to shake that memory. A memory Grace had recalled many times since that afternoon. Now he was making her want him! 

She closed her eyes for a moment as she let the music wash over her. Her body listening to every beat of the music. Now wanting to dance. As she opened her eyes, Tonya stood in front of her smiling, holding two bottles of beer. "I WANNA DANCE!" Grace shouted. 

Tonya looked at her and smiled. Hoping that the lure of the music would stir up something. They hadn't gone dancing in such a long time. When they used to double date! She handed Grace one of the bottles as the cell phone in her pocket began to buzz, replying to a text message quickly and with one hand. 

"Who was that guy at the bar. He was pretty friendly?" Grace asked.

Tonya looked behind her, seeing that he was still watching them. "Oh him. That was nothing. Come on. Drink up. I got us a spot in the VIP lounge,"

Grace shook her head. Her friend was full of surprises tonight. "How did you? Never mind!" She said with a smile as she chugged back her beer. Never been the frilly cocktail type of woman. Beer or whiskey were her thing and could get drunk very quickly if she wanted! 

Dropping the bottle down on a nearby table they both headed out onto the dance floor, holding hands and giggling.

A few feet away high above the club was the VIP room. He hadn't been able to stop looking at her as soon as he had seen her enter the club. A bit stiff at first but after one beer had begun to loosen her up. Jeremy smiled to himself. Slowly feeling that he was becoming addicted to the sight of Grace. Looking even more sexy than the other day, if that was even possible! Her hair loose over her shoulders. That little black dress not covering as much her clothing normally did and black high heels to match. Jeremy still couldn't take his eyes off her. Turning away as her eyes drifted around the club. Watching her as she closed her eyes as she danced. Loosing herself in the rhythm of the music as though she was in some kind of hypnotic trance. Not caring who saw her or how she danced. Looking like she was free. All of her troubles and worries evaporating. The way Jeremy wanted her to feel when he finally took her. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her body, his mouth, to feel his cock inside her. 

Jeremy pressed his hand against the glass, his rings banging against it, wishing he could be nearer to her. But not wanting her to see him just yet. It was going to be a surprise. Relishing in her embarrassment when she sees him again. He smiled as be remembered her giggly purr from the other afternoon and how he'd called her Pussycat. 

Jeremy continued to smile and watch Grace down on the dance floor still enjoying herself. It was hypnotic to watch, not wanting to look away. Her hair caressing her shoulders as she moved. Wishing he was behind her, his arms around her body, pulling her back to him. Letting her feel how much his body was aching for her. To taste her salty skin on his lips! Jeremy knew that Grace would be his soon enough but it didn't stop his need for her! 

He looked up as the tone of the next song changed to something more harder and more rocky. Grace shook her head as she left Tonya on the dance floor. Jeremy sighed, seeing how lonely she suddenly looked. 

Grace headed back towards the bar, having people push passed her. This was why she'd stopped going clubbing. Not just the noise but being ignored and pushed around. It wasn't her anymore. But Tonya had been right. This was a night she needed. To let her hair down and forget about everything for a few hours! 

As she got nearer the bar she put her hand up, the bartender asking her straight away what she wanted. "2 beers," she shouted over the heads of the five people in front of her. Their disgruntled face making her feel a little better. Grace's hand dived into her purse taking out a twenty, reaching over and handing it over the bar. The bartender shaking his head. "On the house, Miss Adams. Your tabs already been paid for," he said back at her. 

Jeremy smiled as Grace grabbed her beers. Seeing the cute confused expression on her face as she walked away. She was the sexiest woman in the club. Suddenly knocked out of his reverie as more VIPs entered the room. It was about a quarter size of the club downstairs, with several areas blocked off for a more private, Intimate party. This wasn't the first time he'd been to the club. Frequenting it several times in the past. Looking for some fun. He has just been looking in the wrong place all this time! If only he would have sold that house earlier and met Grace then he wouldn't have had to find wrong girl after wrong girl! Only interested in either his money or how far knowing him would advance their career. Just being mentioned in the same sentence as him boosting their profile a hundred percent! 

The VIP area was filling up quickly, Jeremy reserved one of the private areas for later, when Grace would join them! He couldn't wait to hear the sound of her voice say his name again. Preferring her to be screaming it, loudly. 

She smiled as she saw Tonya still dancing. Grace stood around, trying to find somewhere to sit. All of the booths and tables occupied. Her head turned around again as she felt someone tap her shoulder. 

"Miss Adams?" a woman stood behind her, in her mid twenties, long blonde hair, dressed smartly for a nightclub. 

Grace nodded, wondering what she'd done wrong. "Yes!" 

"My name is Chloe. If you'd like to follow me. We've made arrangements for both of you in our VIP area," 

Grace stuttered a "thank you," as she followed the young woman up the stairs a few feet away. A guard at the door, opening it for them. Feeling as though she didn't belong there her hands shaking as they went upstairs. Chloe showed her into the room, smiling happily as they moved inside. Grace's eyes widened as she looked around the room. Not as busy as downstairs but still pretty packed. Seeing several a listers huddled in corners with their entourages, drinking and laughing. A few couples on the dance floor, moving their bodies pressed close together, touching. Chloe showed her across the room towards an unoccupied booth with a "reserved" sign on the table. 

"If there's anything else Miss Adams, please let me know,"

Her eyes following the woman as she disappeared into a corner of the room, leaving her alone, unsure why she was there. Wondering how she could have gone from a nobody to getting into one of the hottest clubs in LA and into the VIP area. Grace was just a chef! Nothing like these hip twenty something's down below or the celebrities that were now sitting around her. She took a swig of her beer then nervously played with the wrapper around the bottle. 

Grace stared at the bottle, not even noticing the music that filled the seated area. The music coming from the speakers in the seats themselves. Sitting back against it, smiling as the music vibrated against her body, making her giggle a little. She looked at her watch, wondering how long Tonya was going to be! Feeling like she was standing out like a sore thumb. Totally out of her comfort zone. Grace felt let down. Being abandoned by her friend when it had been her idea to go out. Needing to talk to someone a bout what was happening between her and Jeremy. 

Grace looked up as a group of people on the other side of the room started cheering and clapping. Never seeing anyone that drunk before. Especially not that bloke from that tv series she liked. The clean cut one! She squinted her eyes, wishing she was wearing her glasses and not her contact lenses. The guy looked different in the flesh! Sort of older. She looked away quickly as one of the group glanced in her direction. As she turned back slowly, she saw him, standing a few feet away smiling at her. Grace's heart began to began to beat faster. It did every time she saw him. Never changing from one time to the other. Always having the ability to take her breath away. 

Jeremy gave her a smile that turned into a mischievous grin! Grace could feel her weakness already begin to take over her body. Her head moved from side to side, hoping that Tonya would arrive any minute and save her from him. Her mind wanting to be saved but her body wanting to be ravaged. 

Her eyes followed him from across the room to where she was seated. Noticing the black leather jacket he was wearing and those black jeans, shifting in her seat for a moment as her pussy adjusted to its new found wetness. 

"I told you I'd see you again, Miss Adams!" he said, standing next to the table. 

He looked down at her, able to see down her her top. Seeing those curves underneath making him want her more every second. Able to feel his mouth around a hard nipple, squeezing her other breasts. The moment when he would pin her down, take what she was willing to give him. 

She blinked several times as she looked up at him, adjusting to the mood lighting. "Are you stalking me?" She asked.

Jeremy laughed. "I was gonna say the same thing to you!" he said, lying. Not stalking her just knowing her schedule. Which maybe did sound like stalking to anyone else. "Do you want to dance?" He asked, reaching out his hand to her. Desperate to feel her body next to his. 

Grace looked around, seeing everyone else enjoying themselves, drinking and laughing. A few couple in the corner making out. Beginning to feel turned on by it. "I'm not much of a dancer," 

Jeremy grinned. "Neither am I," he shouted over the loud music. "Come on," 

Grace swallowed hard as she pushed the table from her and stood up. Jeremy grabbed hold of her hand quickly before she had a chance to change her mind. Pulling her onto the smaller dance floor and closer to his body. Jeremy smiled as she stood in front of him. Looking even more gorgeous than the last time he had seen her! He let their hands fall apart from each other as one of them pressed against her cheek, sliding upwards to push her hair back over her ears. 

Grace body shivered as his fingers caressed her skin and her breathing deepened. Her eyes looking up at him, feeling they were becoming closer, as though she was drowning inside him. Not being able to resist and not wanting too. She smiled in recognition of the song that was playing. A slower one than before, Stone Sour, Wicked Game. Every line speaking to her. 

Jeremy wrapped one arm around her only to have Grace push away, sighing deeply. Having him touch her now only pushing her over the edge! 

They stood on the dance floor, hardly moving, just looking at each other as everyone else seemed to move around them. 

Grace looked at him unable to take her eyes off his lips. Imagining them doing unspeakable things to her body. Then her eyes drifted down to his hands, those nobly fingers the stuff her erotic dreams over the last few nights had been made of. 

They moved closer together, Grace closing her eyes. Being able to feel him pressed lightly against her body. 

She opened her eyes. Grace felt herself becoming more lost in the music, lost in the moment and lost in those eyes. 

"GRACIE!" a voice shouted her name from across the room.

Both of them looked up, seeing Tonya and a guy enter the VIP lounge. It was the guy Tonya had bumped into at the bar, shrugging him off. He was obviously persistent. Grace knowing all about persistent men. Grace moved away, still looking at him. Then turned to see the others in the VIP section were staring at them. She walked back towards the table watching as Jeremy hid in the small crowed of people. 

"Wasn't that?" Tonya asked.

Grace nodded. Searching the VIP room for him but not seeing him. Vanishing as quickly as he had appeared. "Fuck!" she cursed. 

Grace forced herself to look back at Tonya who was with the guy from the bar earlier, his hands all over her friend. "I'll leave you two to talk," he said, planting a huge kiss on Tonya's lips.

Now Grace was even more confused. "Something you want to tell me?" she asked.

It was no secret that both of them had felt the loss of Richard terribly, especially Tonya. She grabbed Grace's arm pulling her over to their booth. Her eyes watching the guy as he joined the other group of celebs across the room. Seemingly fitting in with them with ease. Grace sat with her arms folded, her mind preoccupied with what had happened with Jeremy on the dance floor. "Grace!" Tonya whispered tugging at her arm. Turning back and seeing a serious look on her face. 

"I didn't want you to find out like this!" She said, looking down at the table, seeing the unwrapped bottle wrappers. 

"You mean you and..." Grace said pointing to the guy across the room. 

Tonya nodded, smiling. "He's a great guy Grace. He owns this club,"

Suddenly it all fell into place. Why Tonya had been so eager to go out tonight, getting through the door quickly and getting into the VIP room! "So all of this was just to soften me up before you told me? How long?"

Tonya paused for a moment. She knew whatever she said was going to hurt Grace and Richards memory of him. "A few months," she answered. 

"And you've been lying to me for months? Ricky has only been gone not even a year and you've shacked up with someone already! How could you do that!"

Grace's words cut Tonya like a knife. Knowing that it was all true. Letting her friend have this moment. Owing it to her. 

"What is it Ton? Is it the fucking you miss? Or is he marriage material. He certainly looks it!" Grace added sarcastically. 

The tone of the argument changed suddenly. Harsh and angry words being battered across the table at each other. "You can talk. The way you and Jeremy have been eye fucking each other all over LA the last week or so! Not to mention you dropping your panties for him,"

Glaring at her from across the table, Grace stood up, almost knocking the table over. She turned quickly, bumping into the new man in her friends life. Feeling his hands on her waist. "Have you two girls had a nice chat?" He asked. Grace just looked up at him already feeling hurt and angry and having him make a joke of it making her feeling like punching him. 

Tonya shook her head, standing up. "Antonio," she whispered.

A smirk appeared on Grace's face. "Tonya and Antonio, how very cute!" Her tone becoming more and more sarcastic with every word. She pushed the guy away, forcing him back against the table behind them.

"Grace please, just let me explain!" 

Her friend shook her head. Not wanting to hear all the gory details. "NO. I don't understand, I'll never understand how you can throw him away like that!" Tears beginning to stream down her face. 

Tonya took a step forward, reaching out her hand, trying to make Grace sit back down. But she pulled away, not wanting to be talk around or consoled. 

"Maybe you should sit down, Grace!" Antonio said, holding her arm.

The fury boiled up in Grace's body, bubbling to the surface. "Don't you FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She shouted.

Jeremy looked up from the quiet table he was sitting at that was hidden in a dark corner across the room. Hearing her voice, distressed. He stood up quickly getting ready to move then saw her push Antonio away, smiling. Loving a girl that could take care of herself. But it didn't mean he didn't want to punch the guys face in for even touching what was his! 

Grace turned to Tonya, shaking her head, then ran in the opposite direction. Not even noticing that Jeremy had only been sitting a few feet away. He looked at Tonya across the room, shaking his head. 

Tonya felt sick inside. This wasn't how she wanted Grace to react. She wanted her to be happy for her. The first time she had been happy since Richard died. Why couldn't Grace be happy for her or even want her to find someone she could love again?

Grace stumbled around the club, searching for a gap in the crowed so she could dance, alone. Her head spinning at seeing Jeremy and finding out that her friend had been lying to her for months about her relationship with a new guy. It was still hard for her not to see her with her brother, even though he was gone. 

She moved around, bumping into people, guys grinning and grabbing her. Touching her body the way she only wanted to be touched by one man. The one who confused her. One minute dancing so close together and then just leaving her there, alone.

Grace brushed past one guy who grabbed her ass as she moved away. Reaching out and pulling her back. "Where are you going beautiful?" He asked.

She looked up, seeing some random guy with his arms all around her, slipping under her dress. Grace pushed him away, with every ounce of energy she had left! But the guy was not taking no for an answer. "Come on gorgeous don't be like that. Let's have some fun," he said. 

She felt his hand pressed against her inner thigh. "Just fuck off!" Grace screamed at him. The guys face turned into a smile, then change suddenly as a hand appeared on his shoulder. One of the bouncers from outside standing behind him. All 6ft 10inch of him. Not to mention muscle upon muscle upon muscle. "You heard her! Now get your ass out of here before I call the cops," he said, pulling the guy away from Grace. 

Grace stood in the middle of the dance floor still a little shocked. Her eyes following the bouncer and the other guy across the club to the back exit. 

Jeremy had only been a few feet away from her the entire time. The rage boiling inside him as he watched that fucking creep touch her, his hands under her dress. Wishing he could have gone over there himself and knocked the guy out for daring to touch what wasn't his! But he couldn't. Instead telling his friend one of the owners and setting the bouncer on the guy. Quickly escorting him out back where he could be dealt with properly. This wasn't the night he had planned for her. Wanting to show Grace what she was missing! 

He continued to watch her again as she carried on dancing. Trying to block out everyone and everything with every beat of the music. Her body moving to it as if she was about to lose control! Moving slowly towards her, ready to catch her if needed.

Grace closed her eyes again. Not caring if she liked the music or not as long as she could dance to it. Wanting to get lost and not have to deal with her life. Wishing she could erase the last hour or so. And go back to her kitchen or back to her bed. 

She opened her eyes again, feeling someone close by her. The soft feel of leather against her skin. Focussing for a moment seeing Jeremy standing in front of her, smiling at her. Her chest beginning to rise up and down, breathing harder as they couldn't take their eyes off each other. "Take me home!" She called out to him! "Please," her voice sounding quiet and innocent and a little lost.

Jeremy simply nodded. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. God knows what would happen to her if he wasn't there. Being abandoned by her so called friend! Holding her hand, Jeremy guided her through the crowded club and outside to his car. No bodyguards, no PA, just the two of them. Grace couldn't even remember how she had gotten there! 

Grace sunk into the passenger seat of Jeremy's car, turning her head to face him as he drove. Wondering if this was it. If this was the night they were finally going to give in and fuck! Her eyes looked up at him as he pulled slowly out of the parking lot. Seemingly knowing already where he was going, Jeremy knowing where she lived!

"You okay there?" He asked, his voice quiet. Watching her as best as he could whilst driving. Seeing the innocent look on her face beginning to fade as she slipped a finger into her mouth. 

Grace couldn't keep her eyes off him. Earlier he had succeeded in making her so fucking hot for him. Feeling his body so close to her, being able to stop hers from aching to be touched. Grace sucked on her finger, letting Jeremy see her tongue slide up and down it. 

Jeremy was finding it difficult to concentrate on driving. Maybe regretting not having a driver for the night. Taking her in the back, just having the partition between them. Eager to get his hands on her as soon as possible. But this view was just as delicious. He could feel his cock pressing against his jeans. Jeremy saw the smile on Grace's face. Delighting in teasing him. "Oh fuck Grace!" 

She released her finger, letting her hand drop, pulling down the top of her dress, revealing her right breast. Her nipples already hardening. 

Jeremy bit his lip as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. All he wanted to do was pull over so he could get a better view. But there were too many people about. Not wanting either of them to be in the tabloids in the morning. 

Moans of pleasure escaped Grace's mouth as she kept teasing her tits never for a moment breaking eye contact. "Is this what you want?" She asked. Hoping he wouldn't tell her to stop. Not that she could stop now even if she tried. Shifting a little on her seat as the heat between her legs rose, her pussy throbbing, dripping. Nothing like this had ever made her feel so good before. Her left hand continued to massage her tits as her hand lowered, pushing up her dress around her thighs. Jeremy could already smell her, wanting to taste. Needing to have her cum in his mouth. Eating her out till she came again and again.

"Fuck yes!" He moaned, unable to hide his own need anymore. 

Grace licked her fingers before sliding them into her soaking panties. Lightly tracing between her wet lips, finding her clit swollen in pleasure. She let her other hand move across the car seat, resting on Jeremy's thigh. Still being able to reach. Grabbing hold of the bulge in his jeans. Groaning escaping his mouth as Grace tried to unzip his jeans. Jeremy shook his head. "Don't. Let me see you!" He moaned. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop what she wanted to start. That he would have to fuck her and he wanted to wait. Even how with her touching herself in the passenger seat of his car, Jeremy wanted to wait and it was killing him. 

She let her head fall back against the headrest, biting her lip, forcing herself to stifle her own moans of pleasure. This was what Jeremy wanted to see and hear. Wanting to let her let go, wanting her to scream out his name. 

Grace managed to wriggle in her seat belt, slipping her hands in the straps of her panties, pulling them down her hips and letting them sink to the floor of Jeremy's sports car. This was the wildest thing she had ever done in her life. Jeremy grinned wickedly as he saw them fall. Needing to remember to pick them up before he had the car valeted next. Finding it hard to concentrate on the road as Grace hiked up her skirt higher above thighs. "Is this what you want?" she whispered again. Her own voice hoarse with need and desire. 

Jeremy nodded in silence enjoying the show far too much. Grace licked and bit her lip as her fingers stroked along her wet pussy. Desperate to plunge them deep inside. Wishing it was his cock. The need to have him inside her now driving her crazy. She groaned deeply as her fingers slipped inside, trying her best not to cum too soon. They were getting close to her apartment. Her thumb lightly traced her clit then took out her fingers to suck on them, looking across to the drivers side. Seeing Jeremy grinning. He couldn't take this any longer. Needing to have her. All of his planning going out of the window. 

Jeremy watched out the corner of his eye as she plunged her fingers back inside her pussy. Pumping them in and out, teasing her self. "Fuck!" she moaned. "I'm gonna cum,"

Jeremy shook his head. "Don't. Do as I say," he looked out of the window, pulling up outside Grace's apartment building. 

She moaned in frustration, doing as she was told. 

"Good girl," he said, bringing the car to a complete stop.

Grace removed her fingers again and pushed down her skirt, taking off her seat belt. Jeremy practically jumping out of the car to open the door for her. 

It seemed to take forever for Grace to find her keys. Looking around to see if her neighbours were home. No twitching of curtains. She pushed the front door open, letting Jeremy go in first, staying behind to switch on the light. He turned to see her looking at him, her back pressed against the door. Seeing her breathing hard, staring at him. Her whole body shaking. Teasing him by licking her fingers, tasting herself. 

"You're so fucking sexy!" 

"This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?" Grace asked. "What all the teasing and playing has been about?"

It was. But this wasn't the outcome Jeremy wanted. Of course he wanted to fuck her. Give her the most intense orgasm of her life. Wanting to show her his dark side whilst bringing out her own. Wanting to know what was hidden in that mind of hers. Fingering herself in the passenger seat of his car was a clear indicator that she was the kind of woman he had been looking for. 

"I wanted to show you everything," moving slowly towards her. Jeremy began taking off his leather jacket, dropping it on the floor of her apartment. Grace watched him, her eyes wild and dark. Forgetting what had happened back in the club. Concentrating on Jeremy and how hot he made her feel. He moved closer, pinning her against the door with his body. Her breasts pressed against him. Sliding his hands down her thighs then pushed up her skirt, moving them around her legs. Jeremy's fingers inches away from her throbbing pussy. Grace was still wet from teasing him back in the car. Feeling the slickness on his finger, her pussy warm and inviting. His eyes stared into her as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips against her ear. "I want to hear you scream my name, Grace Adams."

Grace moaned, grabbing hold of his hand, guiding him, letting him feel how she liked to be touched. His thick fingers lightly trailing along her lips, teasing, feeling the delicious wetness within. "Yes.. Oh god yes!" She moaned, writhed up against the door, riding his hand. 

Jeremy kissed her, moving from her neck along to under her chin. Then licking all the way down her chest. "You taste so fucking good. Can't wait to taste that pussy of yours. It's all I've thought about for days," he said, continuing to use his fingers. Now stroking her deeper. She bucked hard as his fingers fully penetrated her. The cold metal of his rings gliding along the walls of her pussy. It felt strange at first then oh so good. 

Grace held onto his arm, trying to stop herself from collapsing in a heap in the hallway. Her legs feeling as they were going to give way at any moment. His fingers inside her and his thumb pressed hard against her clit. 

"You want this, Momma. You want me to make you cum?" Jeremy asked. His voice now unrecognisable. Deep and full of passion. 

Grace nodded. Sure that there were just moans coming out of her mouth. But still having the ability to move her head. 

"Yes... Fuck yes, please!"

"Where's your bedroom?" 

Her arm was shaking as she pointed down the hallway to her bedroom. Jeremy grinned, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up off her feet into his arms, carrying her towards her room.

Jeremy laid her face down on the bed, grabbing hold of her hips, pulling her to the edge. Positioning himself behind her. Running his hand down her back then sliding up her skirt over her hips. Staring at her ass with a huge grin on his face. "Such a sexy ass,"

Grace closed her eyes, feeling his hands as they trailed down her back. Plucking at her bra strap and un hooking it, letting it fall on the bed. Then he turned his attention to the skirt, unzipping it and slowly dropping it down her legs. "Let's get you out of this." Jeremy said. Grace lifted up her legs, letting Jeremy push it away. She saw him kneeling behind her, a lustful gleam in his eye, biting his lip. This was what she had dreamt of for days. Her breathing became heavier, pushing her ass against the bulge in his jeans. 

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.  
Grace turned around, getting on her knees in front of him, licking her lips. Her hands lowering in front of her. Reaching out to unzip Jeremy's jeans. Grace began breathing even harder as her fingers fumbled with the top button and the belt, sliding in her hand. 

Jeremy's eyes widened, looking down at her disappearing hand. 

She ran her hand down the full length of his cock. 

"Fuck," Jeremy moaned. 

"Is this what you want. Me with your cock in my mouth?" She said, sliding her hand down his shaft and then her thumb across the head. Already seeing pre cum at the head. Her eyes looked up at him burning with passion. His cock hardening in her hand. "I want you inside me,"

Jeremy looked down at her, wanting Grace so badly. But knowing she was hurting inside from Tonya's betrayal and being drunk. He wasn't the kind of guy who would take advantage of a woman like that! And he hated the fact that what he was about to do will hurt her too. "Wait, stop!" He said, clenching his jaw as Grace's grip on him was already pushing him over the edge. Needing her to stop before the point of no return. 

Grace paused for a moment, not sure what was going on. She looks up at him, seeing the pleasure and anguish on his face. "I thought you wanted me?" 

Jeremy grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her hand from inside his boxers. "I do. Fuck, you know I do. But not like this. Your hurting and I don't want to be responsible for hurting you more when you regret this in the morning."

Grace rose upwards, coming eye to eye with Jeremy, shaking her head. "I won't regret this. I want this. I want you," she said, slipping her hand hand his t shirt, trying to pull it over his head.

"Grace, don't do this. You don't need to do this," Gently pulling her arms away, letting them rest at her side. He could already see the hurt in her eyes, seeing tears beginning to form. Jeremy reached down, pressing his hand against her cheek, only to have it pushed away.

"Don't fucking touch me. Just get out, get the fuck out!" Grace shouted, pushing Jeremy away from her. 

Jeremy fell back, getting to his feet, standing at the edge of the bed, zipping up his jeans. "Grace!" 

She shook her head, not wanting to listen to anymore. "Just go,"

He watched her as she turned her back in him, facing the head of the bed. Her shaking body clearly visible as she began to sob. 

Grace held her face in her hand, not wanting Jeremy to see her. Blocking his view as she sobbed through his rejection. Her hand reached out, gripping the nearest bed sheet, wrapping it around her half naked body and collapsed on the bed.

Jeremy stood for a moment, unsure what to do. He couldn't back out now. However much he wanted to take her in his arms and show her how much he wanted her, he couldn't. Knowing it wouldn't be right. Seeing how vulnerable she had become in a few minutes. Mainly because of his rejection. Jeremy's body ached for her. Ached to touch her, ached to be touched by her. "Grace," he whispered.

Her head rose slightly off the pillow but not making eye contact. "Just leave me alone," It wasn't just Jeremy's rejection that made her want to curl up and die but Tonya's betrayal too. Not realising it until now how much it was affecting her. 

Jeremy moved around the side of the bed, pulling the other bed sheet over her body, covering her up. Then turned and left the room.

He stood outside, his hand on the door. Not really wanting to leave her whilst she was in this state. Partly because of what he'd done. Or what he hadn't let her finish. Jeremy knew it would be wrong to take advantage of her like this! Wondering if Grace would ever forgive him and let him show her just how amazing they were going to be together!


End file.
